Darth Nexus: Cleansing
by wraithslayer922
Summary: A Sith Lord has a plan to disable the light side of the force altogether because he believes Jedi disturb the order of the universe by misusing the force, until he shares an experience with a mysterious Jedi that is closer to Darth Nexus than he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the star wars universe, I am merely having some fun with it. I do not make any money or benefit in any financial way from posting these stories. this is a new one I am improving, but am excited about. It is about a Sith Lord attempting to "disable the light side of the force altogether. I have other plans with where it is going, but i will leave it as a surprise. I will be posting new stuff soon. This is the first time I have posted anything I have written and I am not a very experienced writer. I just have a big imagination... so feedback and reviews will be much appreciated :D

Darth Nexus didn't know which was worse. The sheer effect of the horrible vision that he had been having since his childhood, or the minor annoyance of the fact that he could not shake him self from it. There he was, standing next to his younger brother in the shadows of the two men who were deciding the two young boys fate.

"I sense a fair amount of fear in the older one," one of the silhouettes of the men said in an irritatingly calm voice.

_Could that possibly be because I am a small kid and do not know what is going on? _ Darth Nexus thought to himself.

"That, and he is a little too old," the other man added.

"Does that mean that he won't be able to come with you?" a concerned female voice from somewhere behind him said. "That he will have to stay and grow up on this planet? I can tell you there is no future here for him or either of them. It is a hard life here," she finished with a distant tone of sadness in her voice.

"We understand ma'am, it's just that we normally do not take them past a certain age for multiple reasons. We can however take the younger one if you would like. His life as a Jedi would not be an easy one, but I assure you it would be a meaningful one." He paused for a moment and then added for clarity, "I am sorry, we just can't take both."

"I understand," the woman said after a thoughtful pause. "Will I ever get to see him again?"

The two men stood for a moment allowing what should have been a simple question resonate. "I am afraid the Jedi does not encourage padawans or any Jedi for that matter to have any personal connections outside of our order and the people we deal with," one of them finally said. "There are," he paused as if searching for the right word, "many reasons we enforce this."

"Okay, I will explain it to the boys and get him ready to come with you," she said.

The two men left without a word after the woman agreed to allow her son to go off with them later. When she walked in front of the child that would one day become Darth Nexus, she had an unreadable expression on her face. "Your brother is going off with those two nice men that were just here," she said as if he hadn't been there the whole time. It was obvious she was trying to keep her tone positive, but her eyes said it all.

One could only be so positive when they are telling their kid that their life is going to be worthless while their brother gets to get away from all the things that made their life so difficult. He alone had witnessed how hard their mother worked to take care of him self and his brother; and the Jedi came and left him and his mother to wither in the god forsaken place that had brought them so much misfortune.

His mother's face began to get foggy. Darth Nexus experienced a nearly overwhelming burning sensation in his forearm as he was brought back to the real world from the vision. He and another middle aged man had been standing in a clearing of what once may have been a forest full of life, but was now a seemingly barren swamp.

Darth Nexus soon realized that his hand was wrapped around the other mans throat. The burning in his forearm had worn off, but the rest of his body was still ringing from the pain, almost like ears ringing after an extremely loud and violating sound. He released the tension in his hand from the other mans throat and the man's limp body peeled away and fell unceremoniously to the wet mud beneath them. It was surreal to look at the man's wasted corpse at his feet.

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at the body, Darth Nexus began to feel his own feet underneath him again so to speak. His body no longer felt like a hollow shell with the slightest hint of echoing pain that stored an uncomprehending and foggy mind. He began to feel something even more indescribable. Something only a powerful Sith Lord such as himself could understand. Raw power… Pure, untainted, and uncontained currents of power. This is what any force user lived for… or at least should live for.

The fool on the ground never knew power. In fact, he devoted his entire life to disgracing what he was, and ensuring that he withheld himself from the very thing he was meant to have; the very thing that was practically given to him on a silver platter and he would partake of none. This fool not only disgraced nature and the way of the universe by living the way he did, but he also hurt the universe by doing this.

The fool on the ground was a Jedi. He was a so-called defender of the republic, and keeper of peace. Or as Darth Nexus saw it an unnecessary void existing in the force. To Darth Nexus, the force was not only a tool merely available to protect politicians; the force was everything. It was a form of energy that held the very universe itself together. It was an essential element in the universe that the very fundamental elements in human cells could communicate with and share energy with. Every living being had something known as midichlorians in their cells. Some individuals possessed a higher midichlorian count to one cell than others, which made them force sensitive. This made the individual themselves able to communicate directly with the mysterious force that held the universe itself together making them a sort of vessel for the force.

Darth Nexus believed that all the energy in the universe was not only borrowed, but also shared. There was so much potential for someone that was a force sensitive. The force itself offered power to those who could acquire it. The force offered energy for the user to expend to keep the balance of things going, but when the Jedi came along they began to limit themselves to only a few minor aspects of the force for their own selfish use and refused to embrace everything the force had to offer.

Darth Nexus' master had informed him that these Jedi's actions were throwing the universe into turmoil. The energy offered from the universe was not being used the correct way, and in turn throwing everything out of balance. Ever since hearing this from his master, and learning the true power of the force himself, Darth Nexus had dedicated his life to cleansing the universe from the reckless Jedi and following his masters instruction to prevent any other force sensitive to be able to access the force only partially ever again.

His master had a plan to not only eliminate the Jedi completely from the universe, but to ensure that there could never be another Jedi again. Darth Nexus took one more look at the remnant of the fool on the ground and smiled. "Master," he said to a communicator on his wrist, "the job is done. The Jedi's fate was indeed inevitable. I can feel his pathetic wasted life force inside of me."

"As I knew you would Darth Nexus. Come to the academy's secret lab for extraction," the voice on the communicator said simply before signing out.

As Darth Nexus began walking to his transport, he was thinking of how proud his mother would have been of him if she were still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Jedi Knight Coran Azon did not have to use his eyes to appreciate the lush beauty of the East courtyard of the Jedi temple. Although it was a simple courtyard with intersecting triangular stone walkways around well maintained sections of grass that the Padawans at the temple simply referred to as "the triangle," there still existed an almost mystical quality about the place.

Coran thought of all the care free-walks he had made around the triangle as a Padawan. Back when the force was a gentle mystery. Yes there was a certain amount of pressure in those days to understand the living force as much as possible, or suffer to the dark side or those who practice it; but there was still innocence and a blind faith that came from a very special place that this very courtyard helped embody.

Even though Coran had been away from the temple on missions more often than not for the past couple of years, there was still a shared connection and familiarity between the temple and him. It brought a smile to his face to see the young Padawans enjoying themselves in the sun. It was nice to know some individuals had the luxury to relax in these times. This is what Corran fought for, so that these Padawans would have the same opportunity as he to learn the force in a peaceful environment as he did.

"Is that you Coran?" a familiar raspy voice yelled from across the courtyard in a patch of grass. "What brings you to these parts?"

"I guess I couldn't stay away from you Master Zackef," Coran said as he began to make his way through the courtyard to one of the masters of the temple.

"How is the outside world treating you?" Zackef said as Coran came to a stop a few paces from him. "Hopefully not too bad. I hear those leftover Sith are mighty active behind the scenes."

"It's been rough," Coran said with the faintest trace of an exhausted expression on his face. "The Sith are catching on. Going undercover as a mercenary isn't working anymore which tells you that the Sith aren't quite as disorganized as we hoped they were. We certainly shouldn't have concerns about the Sith as far as resourceful and economic standpoints go, but we should still definitely be wary of their presence alone."

"I can definitely tell that much is troubling you young one," Zackef said. "Maybe a visit to the Temple is just what you need. If you have the time, would you like to join our training session here in the courtyard for a while; I would like to see what the field has done with your skills. Or if you need to relax for a while or you are on your way to something that's fine," Zackef added as if scolding himself for not being sensitive to Coran's need for rest or his business.

"Actually I am just waiting for the council to get out of a meeting so I can make my reports, so I have time. It will be nice to train in an environment that doesn't threaten death. I would love to stay and train a little. It will be a great change of pace," Coran assured before drawing his two lightsabers.

Jackef seemed curious when he saw that Coran now had two lightsabers instead of one. _That's not going to be the only thing that surprises him, _Coran thought as they both adjusted their lightsabers down to a lower power for training.

"Ready when you are," Coran said with the two handles in either hand still deactivated.

Almost before Coran even finished that sentence Jackef was on him. The sounds of the courtyard suddenly seemed to be taken over by the electric crashes and sliding of the lightsabers. Jackef was undoubtedly immersed in the lightsaber combat form Ataru, or form four.

Form four was highly considered one of the most aggressive, mobile, and acrobatic lightsaber forms, which gave it a reputation of being somewhat reckless; but the way Jackef used it was second to none. Every single one of his movements were controlled and he had an extreme self awareness of his body position at all times; all while relentlessly releasing an onslaught of seemingly effortless attacks, parries, and attempts to open up Coran's defense.

The session went on. What was probably only thirty seconds slipped away into a void where time did not exist. The only things that did exist were the two Jedi in the sparring match, their lightsabers, which were extensions of their own body, and the living force surrounding them.

After being backed up considerably by Master Jackef's skill with Ataru, Coran decided to really put his newfound form to test. As Coran began slipping into his own version of the lightsaber form Juyo, or form seven, he felt his mind shift from his surroundings to a more intimate and internalized place inside of him. Coran began to press into Jackef's personal space, while maintaining his own structure. This strategy seemed to do the trick and momentarily confuse his opponent while setting Coran up for the dominant position.

After using a bit of technique mixed with pure body and blade positioning and structure, Coran broke into Jackef's stance, trapped his blade with one of his, and effortlessly pivoted his body which brought his other blade to what was going to be the winning strike of the match.

When his blade was just a couple of millimeters away from Jackef's torso, Jackef used his footwork to retreat and regain a stance, avoiding Coran's deceptive attack altogether. Both men took a moment to size the other up. Coran saw Jackef take a deep breath and summon a calm expression. Coran internally refocused and cleared his mind.

In the middle of a deep, centering breath from Coran, Jackef was back in on the offensive. Jackef was making Coran focus so much on maintaining his structure and keeping up his defense there was no time to think about another entrance strategy. When Coran attempted to sidestep, redirect, and attack from an angle, Jackef forced Coran back to a longer range while keeping his own center.

It was a battle for positioning at this point. To an onlooker, Coran's two blades were a blur and it seemed that there were two of Jackef with multiple blades. The clash of the lightsabers were so rapid, there seemed to be only one hum rather than multiple sharp cracks.

In the midst of the battle, both men were completely immersed in their lightsaber forms. There seemed to be no hint of an end to the amazing feats of Master Jackef and his Ataru. there also seemed to be no wavering of almost supernatural focus and precision from Coran and his newfound form of lightsaber combat.

As Jackef was pressing Coran, Coran caught Jackef's blade with his right. Before Jackef had a chance to bring his blade back, Coran trapped Jackef's blade with his left and began to pivot to his right. Coming out of the spin, Jackef's blade was still trapped by Coran's left while Coran's right blade was arcing towards Jackef's neck. The blade was almost the required three inches from Jackef's neck for disqualification, but before Coran knew it, Jackef dropped his weight and ducked the would-be attack. Jackef came back up through Coran's center and pivoted his blade from where it used to be on the outside, in a perfect small circle towards Coran's throat.

By this time every Padawan and stray Jedi Master alike that happened to be a passerby were looking on in amazement as Coran deactivated his lightsabers in defeat as Jackef wore a short, satisfied smile with his blade three inches from Coran's neck.

"Well, you almost gave an old man a run for his money!" Jackef exclaimed while patting Coran's back. "I'm not sure what happened to you in the field, but you just did a few things I have never seen nor would have thought possible."

While talking, Jackef seemed to be trying a little too hard to remain casual. Coran could tell he was concerned. No doubt, because he knew the master must have sensed that he had somehow incorporated the infamous Juyo into his technique.

"Was that Juyo?" Jackef said, trying not to sound too cautious.

Coran smiled, "yes master, or at least somewhat. I have incorporated the concept into something I have been working on."

"How so?" Jackef said, genuinely curious.

Coran paused as if searching for just the right way to relay very sensitive information. "Well I began to notice that the concept of inner focus, rather than letting go completely in the force could be very beneficial for the sporadic situations in the field."

Jackef nodded as if hearing this for the first time, which Coran doubted. "Does this not force one to fall back purely on inner emotions, rather than the unlimited generosity of the living force?"

Corran could tell Jackef was just going through the motions of a typical Jedi Master informing his student of the dangers of a form such as Juyo.

"Definetely," Coran said in agreement. "However, I have found that if one internalizes the living force and begins to trust that is within, no matter what, one no longer has to rely on the raw emotions that would be there instead." Coran paused again attempting to find the best way to explain this new concept to an old, respectable master. "I find that after enough training and understanding one does not have to fall back on such raw emotions when the living force itself is internally harmonized."

Jackef looked interested. What about the inherent weakness of constantly being on an unpredictable offensive, forcing your defensive awareness to suffer, therefore leaving you vulnerable while attacking?" Jackef asked curiously.

"I have added a little bit of the simplicity of maintaining structure and ensuring that I am never in too compromising of a position while on the offensive. That is honestly where the more internalized concept of this form comes into play. The more comfortable I am in my own skin so to speak, the easier it is to turn a simple offensive tactic into something completely different."

"Hence the choice of two lightsabers," Jackef added. "With an added feature if I'm not mistaken," he added with a smirk.

"So you noticed huh?" Coran said with a smile. "I designed both handles in a unique manner. The top two inches of the handle have a little bit of give in them set on a powerful spring." Coran paused for a moment and decided to add the purpose of this, although he knew Jackef had probably figured it out. "This way if I am moving in and receive a hard blow from my opponent that my lightsaber catches, the blade itself gives a little instead of my body structure."

"I'm impressed," Jackef said. He stood for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. "Interesting. It sounds like you could be onto something. I would talk to the council regarding this concept young one. It sounds like something that could be very ideal, but difficult for a Jedi. They should be able to let you know whether it's practical." He smiled and added, "As you can tell, I have stuck with my old ways in Ataru. I have always told the council that we can learn a l lot from the young ones that are out in the field, and I think our sparring match today has proven that without a doubt."

"It was an honor to test my skills with a Master of your caliber Master Jackef, and it is always nice to see an old friend." Coran said with great sincerity. "The council should be finished with their meeting, so I should get up there and make my reports."

"The privelage was mine young one," Jackef said. "It's a thrill to see how much you have grown. Now do try to see me once more before your departure, and enjoy some well deserved rest young Coran."

"Thank you," Coran said, "I will definitely see you before I take off again. Thanks again for the sparring session. Have a great rest of your day, and may the force be with you."

"And may the force be with you, young one." Jackef smiled as Coran began walking off. "Your old Master would be so proud if he were still here," he whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice.


End file.
